Nursery rhymes to brighten your day!
by cardcaptor eternity
Summary: Having a bad day? Wish you could laugh? Here's some stupidity to brighten your day!
1. Roll over!

There was 10 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Akamaru hopped off.

There was 9 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Kiba plopped off.

There was 8 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Shino fell off.

There was 7 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Hinata dropped off.

There was 6 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Shikamaru slinked off.

There was 5 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Ino fell off.

There was 4 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Chouji flew off.

There was 3 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Sasuke fell off.

There was 2 in the bed and the little one said "roll over, roll over". So they all rolled over and Sakura slid off.

There was one in the bed and Naruto said "goodnight, dattebayo!!"

"Pfft. I don't care" said Shikamaru, and he fell asleep right there.

"Snore" went Chouji, who never woke up in the first place.

"Eeek!!" yelled Hinata and Ino. They were both appalled at how rude some people could be.

Everyone left and got some wicked cold icewater.

They dumped it down Naruto's pants.

"EEEEEEYYAAAAHHHH!!!"

The end. I hope my stupidity brightened your day. : )


	2. Jumpin' on the bed

5 little ninja jumpin' on the bed. Naruto fell off and bumped his head. Kakashi called Tsunade and Tsunade said, "no more ninja jumping on the bed!"

4 little ninja jumpin' on the bed. Sakura fell off and bumped her head. Kakashi called Tsunade and Tsunade said, "no more ninja jumping on the bed!"

3 little ninja jumpin' on the bed. Kiba fell off and bumped his head. Kakashi called Tsunade and Tsunade said, "no more ninja jumping on the bed!"

2 little ninja jumpin' on the bed. Lee fell off and bumped his head. Kakashi called Tsunade and Tsunade said, "no more ninja jumping on the bed!"

1 little ninja jumpin' on the bed. Tenten fell off and bumped her head. Kakashi called Tsunade and Tsunade said, "no more ninja jumping on the bed!"

Then Sasuke opened the door and walked in. "Hey, what's the big rac--what..?...nevermind."

Then Sasuke turned and left.

Later, 5 little genin are moaning at the hospital.

"Tenten, I'm surprised at you!" said Shizune. "I thought I told you to fall on the little poofballs on the sides of your head! No wonder you have a concussion!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll leave the rest of this deranged story to your imagination. I'm sorry it wasn't as good as the first!!


	3. The Ninja who don't do anything

HELLOOO everybody!! It's now time for silly songs with Naruto!! The part of the show where Naruto comes out, and sings a silly song. Today with us we have two guest starts, Shikamaru and Kiba!!!

"Woooo!" yelled Konohamaru.

Shikamaru groaned. "Unfortunately, I got suckered into singing this song because I lost a bet."

"Alright everybody!!" Kiba yells. "It's time for the Fire Country's most coolest song you've ever heard, the ninja who don't do anything!!"

-cue lights and cheesy music-

Together:

We are the ninja who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything

Shikamaru:

Well I've never been to Iwa  
And I've never been to Suna  
And I've never buried bodies in a field or in a hall  
And I've never been to Kumo  
And I've never been to Ame  
And I've never been to Oto in the fall

Together:

We're the ninja who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything

Kiba:

And I've never lead a mission  
And I've never wiped my dog's butt  
And I never go eat ramen  
'Cause I never eat at all

And I've never walked the puppies  
And I've never owned a kitty  
And I've never been to Oto in the fall!!

Together:

'Cause we're the ninja who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you we don't do anything

Naruto:

Well I've never plucked a banjo  
And I'm not too good at cloning  
And I've never thrown ramen bowls  
At Sasuke in the morning

And I've never kissed a female  
But I've been punched in the head thrice  
And I've never been to Oto in the fall.

Shikamaru:  
Huh? What are you talking about?  
What does a banjo and kissing have to do with being a ninja?

Kiba:

Hey, that's right!  
We are supposed to sing about ninja-y things.  
And who our age has _ever_ kissed a girl?

Shikamaru:

That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up?  
Am I right? What do you think?

Kiba:

I think you look like a Pineapple Hokage.

Shikamaru: Huh? No I don't!

Kiba: Do too.

Shikamaru: Do not!

Kiba: You're making me hungry.

Shikamaru: That's it! You're being tied to a post.

Kiba: Says who?

Shikamaru: Says the Hokage, that's who!

Kiba: Oh yeah? Aye Aye, Hokage Pineapple! hehehehe

Shikamaru: Arrrgggghh

Kiba: Yikes!

Naruto:

And I've never licked a kunai  
And I've never sniffed a black eye  
And I've never painted pictures  
On the Hokage monument!

And I've never bathed in ramen  
And I don't look good in netting  
(Shikamaru: -sighs- You just don't get it.)  
And we've never been to Oto in the fall!

(spoken)  
Pass the chips!  
Who's got the remote control? Here it is!  
Time for Icha Icha .  
It's definitely time for Ramen Central.  
Ohh... I don't like this show.  
Hey look! I found a shuriken!

-------------------------------------------------

So, whaddaya think? Boring? Not original enough? As a disclaimer, I would like to say that I stole the lyrics directly from VeggieTales, with their song "The Pirates who don't do anything". It might make a little more sense if you've actually heard the song.

I just took the song lyrics and replaced the words with ninja-isms...lol. I hope these 10 seconds of insanity brightened your day!!

-cardcaptor eternity

p.s. Naruto looks sooo hot in those netting shirts... ::drools::


End file.
